


Trust me

by Ihasmagma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Cannon SaSi, Depressed!Patton, Depression, Gore, How do I tag?, I don’t know how to write Emilie, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Musical References, Other, Panic Attacks, Pride!Roman, Swearing, Thomas is a bean, Violence, Virgil has GAD, im unoriginal hack, like a lot of swearing, listen to Virgil people, mostly thanks to Remus, post putting others first, youtube vlogging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: After Putting Others First, Thomas auditions for the role of Evan Hansen, but that kicks off a spiral of things. Including the reveal of the orange side, Virgils past, Janus’ true feelings, and Logans snap. As well as Roman deciding to do some idiotic things.Overall, a bunch of Fluff, Floof, and angst. Tons of angst.It’s one hell of a ride to be on.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One- The one where Virgil and Roman flirt.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agaychicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaychicken/gifts).



> Hey! I’m so happy you guys are going on this adventure with me! My posting will be a bit inconsistent, but I will finish this fic, I promise! Okay onto the story.

Beep! Beep! Virgil squashed the snooze button on his alarm, groaning. ‘What day was it?’ He wondered. Oh right. Audition day.  
Today was the day Thomas was to audition for the understudy of the newest lead in the Music Box theatre. Which also means he has to fly to New York and audition. He couldn’t waittttt.

This of course meant Virgil was working overtime. If Thomas was anxious, Virgil was anxious.

He got up, loosely brushed his hair and applied his dark eyeshadow. He looked like a dead animal. He didn’t get much sleep last night, spending most of the night bothering Thomas with anxious thoughts. 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, and put on his purple and black hoodie. Another day, another annoyance.

Patton was flipping pancakes in the kitchen, grinning. “Morning kiddo!” He cheered, his freckles shining in the light. 

“Morning, my padre,” Roman says, winking. Virgil had no idea how Roman wasn’t banging each of the sides.

“Oh great, the ego is here,” Virgil groaned.

“Oh, look what the cat dragged in, our favorite vampire,” Roman glared. Was that the best he could do?

“Oh? Like twilight?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Roman said flatly.

“Aww, thanks Roman, glad to see you think I’m a sparkling hunk,” he smirked.

“But those are hot?” He said, confused.

Virgil facepalmed.

“Quit flirting you two, we need to quickly eat, then help Thomas not die today,” a boy said, with a blue neck tie.

“Oh, well party killer is here,” Roman just banged his head against the table.

“I invited everyone for breakfast!” Patton grinned.

“Like dark sides and all of Thomas’ personas everyone?” Virgil asked.

Patton nodded, and as if on cue, Remus ran in, with his eyeballs glued to his chest like nipples.

“Oh why-why- Why- CLOSE YOUR EYES EVERYONE!” Virgil screeched, covering his eyes.

Remus cackled.

“Put your eyeballs back on young man!” Patton commanded. Patton, having most control of Thomas, being his morality after all, had most authority over all the sides. And no one wanted to be grounded by him. 

“Ugh, fine,” Remus plopped his eyeballs back into his eye sockets. Everyone opened his eyes.

“Well, morning,” Janus says, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a cheese stick and biting into it.

“Does anyone want my pancakes?” Patton tried, sheepishly.

“Sure, I’ll take some,” Virgil said, grabbing a few pancakes. 

Logan just made himself some cereal.

“You are a cereal killer,” Roman glared.

“For the last time, Roman, pouring milk before the cereal does not in fact make me a killer, and for you to think it does is quite foolish and frankly? Idiotic,” Logan says, aggressively setting down the bowl. 

Roman rolled his eyes. 

As everyone sat down to eat breakfast, Rémy and Emilie walked in.

“Hey, losers,” Rémy says, winking behind his glasses, smirking and grabbing some pancakes.

“Sup,” Virgil waved. Patton grinned. 

“Hi!” Morality cheered.

Emilie sat down, quietly pulling on his phone to watch Owl House.

Virgil poked at his food.

“Is it just me or is something wrong with the mindscape?” He asks, looking around.

“Virgil, you are just anxious for the audition,” Roman says.

“I don’t know, I feel like somethings actually different,” he mumbles.

“You are being para-“ Logan stops himself, pointing his spoon at his best friend. “Expressing à gréât deal of concern. But right now everyone is here, and everything is okay. Alright?” Logan says.

“Right...” Virgil just stared at his pancakes for a moment, then got out of his seat, and walked off, leaving two pancakes which Remus quickly snatched up.

“We really need to teach Remus to eat with a plate-“ Logan states, noticing the creative twin eating from the table, covering the table in syrup.

“I’ve tried for years. You think this bad? Try him eating cereal,” Janus shuddered.

But Roman couldn’t help but ponder if Virgil was onto something.

Thomas paced around the living room, running his hands through his hair, singing his audition song to himself.

“Well, someone’s anxious,” Roman points out, rising up into his usual spot.

“Well yeah, that’s me,” Virgil glared.

Logan and Patton rose up as well.

“Oh great! Even my sides are here to tell me how awful I am!” Thomas self depreciated.

“Thomas! Remember what we said about self depreciation!” Patton scolded.

“Not to do it,” Thomas mumbled.

“Mhm!” Patton hummed. 

“Did you sleep last night, Thomas? You look tired,” Logan pointed out.

“Nope! I was laying awake thinking about all the things that could go wrong and how I’ll die!” Thomas rambled.

“Why?” Patton asked.

Virgil gave a wave.

“Great, hot topic ruining things once more!” Roman rolled his eyes.

“Where were you last video anyway?” Thomas asked, looking to Virgil.

“I was taking a shower,” Virgil snapped.

“For fifty minutes?” Logan asks.

“Yes.” 

“Guys, it doesn’t matter, Joan will be here any moment to pick me up and drive me to the airport. I think I’m gonna die, what if they think I’m weird for being so anxious about this?” He bit his lip.

“Well I doubt they will. They have known you for a long time and know of your anxiety, so it would not make sense for them to judge you for something you do often and they know you do? As well, it’s quite common to get anxious before an audition, as well as flying. More then 30% of the population have a fear of flying, so you are not in fact being unreasonable or abnormal,” Logan states.

“Thanks Logan, I almost feel better!” Thomas says, gulping.

“Always,” Logan flashes a small smile.

A knock is heard from the front door. 

“Oh that’s Joan!” Thomas says, running to open up the door.

“Hey, Joan!” He says, trying to hide his obvious anxiety.

“Hey, ready to go?” 

“Mhmmm,” he awkwardly hums.

“You’re gonna have a panic attack in the car?” Joan deadpans.

“Mhm!”   
“Figures, lets go,” 

On the airplane, each of the sides were in the living room. Well except Remus, who was god knows where.   
  
Deceit was reading a book, Logan was playing with a brain puzzle, Roman was practicing his audition number, Patton was playing with his puppy, Lord Tubington (courtesy of Roman, who thought the pup should be named after a cat from his favorite show) and Virgil was no where to be found.

  
In fact, Virgil was roaming the halls of the Mindscape. He entered the hall of rooms. Each room was a room of a side. He passed Patton’s which was covered with rainbows and glitter, Romans, covered in stars and musical posters, and Logan’s which was plain. 

  
He sighed. He knew something was off, and he didn’t care what the other sides thought. He clenched his fists. He continued walking until he found the door.

  
The door between the dark sides and light sides. He took a deep breath. He hasn’t been down this hall since he transitioned to a light side. He walked into it. He forgot how extra the decorations were. 

  
There were spiderwebs everywhere, and blood. The blood was definitely Remus’. 

  
He hated how cold it was always here. It was freezing, and empty. 

  
“Never thought I’d see you back here,” a voice cooed. A voice that caused Virgil to freeze.

  
His fists clenched and an eyebrow raised. 

  
“What are you doing here?” Virgil snapped, refusing to look at the stranger.

  
“What? Am I not welcome?” The voice basically spoke a smirk.

  
“No, not really. You haven’t been around since Thomas began college,” he gritted his teeth.

  
The lights flickered.

  
“Oh come on Virgie!” 

  
“Don’t fucking call me that,” he snapped, angrily.

  
“Aww? Why?” He inched closer to the emo.

  
“Because we broke up almost a decade ago,” he groaned.

  
“Unfortunately, I mean we were Bonnie and Clyde! The unstoppable duo! We terrorized Thomas so much~” the mystery side echoed.

  
“Well yeah, but I’ve changed,” 

  
“Oh right, you’re a ‘light side’” he mocked, rolling his eyes at Virgil.

  
“No, because I actually want to protect Thomas. I always have, it was you who wanted him to die,” he bit his lip. 

  
“Yeah, guilty as charged,” he put a finger to his lip.

  
Virgil’s nails were digging into his palm. He sighed, turning around and facing his old friend.

  
“Why are you back?” He asked.

  
“Well, lets see,” he began counting his fingers, “Thomas gave up his big break for a wedding that reminded him of how single he was, he discovered he can’t even trust his own mind, he doesn’t think he’s a good person anymore, he hasn’t been sleeping well, and oh yeah, he feels like horseshit!” The side echoed.

  
Virgil didn’t know what to say. He felt like the room had no air in it.

  
“Aww, Virgil is gonna have a panic attack-“ the side mocked, about to put a hand on Virgil, but Virgil swatted it away aggressively.

  
“Dont fricken touch me. Or Thomas, you Parasite,” he yelled.

  
The side laughed, leaning on his cane. “Still as feisty as ever, I see,” 

  
“Yeah, now If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go alert the other sides and Thomas of your presence!” He glared.

  
“Oh come on, let me do that myself! But first....” he snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

  
Virgil looked around, confused. He took a deep breath and walked back to the rest of his friends.

After the audition, Thomas went inside his hotel room, and face-planted onto the bed. 

  
“It wasn’t that bad,” Patton tried.

  
“Yeah! I think it went quite well,” Roman rose up.

  
“Well I think Thomas did awful,” Virgil stated, glaring. He was trying to shake off the encounter he had earlier.

  
“Well aren’t you a negative Nancy,” Roman snapped at his emo friend.

  
“I don’t think Virgil is a Nancy?” Logan states.

  
Roman facepalms.

  
“I wanna crawl into a hole and die,” Thomas mumbled into the pillow.

  
“Come on Thomas! It wasn’t that bad!” Patton smiles reassuringly. 

  
“What if it was though!” He raises his head up, then smacked it down.

  
“You know what you need? Some New York City Pizza!” Roman cheered.

  
“Why the actual hell would he need that?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

  
“Because! Why not have some fun in New York! Plus remember? You are seeing Be More Chill on Broadway tonight! So not all is doom and gloom!” Patton cheered.

  
“Padre is right!” Roman grinned.

  
“Again, why do you know Spanish? Not even Thomas knows Spanish,” Logan asks, confused out of his mind.

  
“Because, Nerdy Wolverine. Because.” 

After the show, Thomas walks out of the theatre, with the person he spent the whole night with talking about Be more chill during intermission and stuff. 

  
“I mean come on, the original Two rivers cast was so much better, I’m sorry,” Jon says, taking a bite of his ice cream.

  
“I guess, I think both are good!” Thomas says.

  
‘Okay, now kiss him!’ Roman cheered, stars in his eyes.

  
“Hey um... can I um ask you something...?” Thomas asked.

  
“Yeah sure?”

  
“Is this a... dateeee?” He says, anxiously.

  
“Uh... sure?”

  
‘Oh my god ABORT you idiot. Say you have to go home and sleep, now!’ Virgil roared, sounding Thomas’ mental alarms.  
“Well I gotta get back to the hotel, an actor needs his sleep heh bye-“ he ran quickly. 

  
‘What was that?!’ Roman yelled at Virgil.

  
‘Protecting Thomas’ from heartbreak!’ Virgil shot back.

That night, Roman, pissed, walked to his room. He was just doing his skin care routine when Virgil knocked on his door. 

  
“Yes?” Roman asked, annoyed.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fuck up the date, I just didn’t want Thomas to get hurt. I’m sorry,” Virgil says, looking to the side.  
“I... accept your apology,” Roman says, refusing to face his appontent.

  
“Well I.., I guess good night?” Virgil says.

  
“Good night,” 

  
Virgil sighed, walking out closing the door.   
  
Roman looked back at the door, biting his lip.

* * *


	2. The one where the sides is explored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They write letters. And yes the title is purposefully ungrammatical.

The next morning, the Mindscape was quite peaceful. Everyone was just casually doing their thing. But Roman couldn’t help but feel a bit, guilty.   
He kept looking at Virgil. How odd.   
He shook it off though. He didn’t know why the embodiment of anxiety was on his mind.  
But through out the day, the thoughts wouldn’t leave. He had to confide in someone, but who?   
He entered Janus’ room, nervous. “Hey, Janus, can I speak with you?” He asked.  
Janus was just reading, and didn’t seem to hear the prince.  
Roman asked again, “Janus?” This time Janus put away his book.  
“Yes?”   
“Can we talk?” Roman asked. The snake nodded, and Roman closed the door.  
“I like the new room,” he complimented, looking around. It was a lighter shade of yellow, then Deceit’s old, dark yellow.   
“Thanks, I do too,” ever since the last episode, Janus was slowly transitioning into a light side. And while it bugged Roman that all the dark sides were turning light, he didn’t want to speak on it, in fear of being anymore ostracized then he already is.  
“So what is it you wanted to speak about?” Deceit asked, sitting on his black and brown bed.  
“So you know Virgil?” Roman asks.  
“Yes, I know Virgil, obviously. What about the guy?”  
“I, so I’ve been having some thoughts about him...”   
“Oh god, if you are going to describe your wet dreams about him, please STOP,” he says, wailing his arms around.  
“What? No! God no, Jesus why-“ Roman put his head in his hands.  
“Sorry, I guess living with Remus does something to you,” Janus laughed.  
“Anyway, no, not wet dreams, I’ve just been wanting to get closer to him,” Roman says.  
“So you have a crush on him?” Deceit deadpans.  
“Bitch please, I have a crush on EVERYONE, no, I just, he’s different...”   
“Yeah okay, go talk to Patton, the last thing I want to hear is you’re sexual fantasies of my ex roommate,” he sighs.   
Roman rolled his eyes, “fine, jeez, sorry for asking for your help,” and with that, he left.

Roman was there when Thomas got the phone call telling him if he’s getting a call back.   
Thomas froze, before tearing up. “Of course, yeah, sure, I understand, thank you,” he put away the phone.   
“What did he say?” Patton asked innocently.  
“I did not get the call back,” he smiles painfully.   
“Oh kiddo,” Patton’s smile morphed into a frown.   
“It’s fine....” Thomas says, opening up a box of Thai noodles.  
“How do you eat that? Do you know how bad that is for your organism?” Logan states.  
“With all due respect, I could not give a flying fuck right now,” he said, sitting down at the bar, banging his head into the counter.   
“well, At least he’s not anxious,” Virgil tries.   
Roman shoots him a look that says, ‘shut the fuck up’  
“Ugh, I don’t feel so good,” Roman mumbled, feeling actually pretty sick. Thomas’ ego must be real bruised.  
“I’ll go make the broccoli soup!” Patton sunk out, as did Roman, leaving Virgil alone with Logan and Thomas.  
“Thomas-“ Virgil tried.  
“Please both of you just go...” Thomas mumbled.  
“But-“ Logan said.  
“Please?”   
Both sides solemnly nodded and sunk out. 

As Thomas entered his apartment, he sighed, biting his lip. Here it is, so much for getting the part.   
“Kiddo, it’s gonna be okay,” Patton said, frowning softly.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Thomas dismissed. He did not want to hear this right now.  
And Patton understood that, and decided not to continue pushing.

That night, in the Mindscape, all the sides were quiet, even Roman and Patton.   
Patton sighed, “you know what? Why don’t we prepare a story together, something like oh I know!” His eyes lit up. “Everyone writes something that represents themselves!”  
“Are you serious?” The anxious side asked.  
“Yes I am!”  
Logan rolled his eyes. “I ask to not participate,”  
“Too late! You are participating! Eek! Write tonight!” Patton grinned.  
Everyone sighed and continued doing their own thing.

Virgil picked up his pen. He hated writing, at least writing his feelings anyway. He much preferred to distract himself or other... non healthy coping methods that used to get Thomas in a funk.  
He began writing the first phrase, the light on his desk illuminating the words on the paper.

Once I was alone, afraid. I thought I had to have spikes in my viens. But then you came. All of you took me and hugged me. You saw the soul I didn’t know I had. And while I lost a part of me, perhaps it’s for the best. Because you all like me, and isn’t that the goal? For you to accept me, for you to like me. No matter who I lose along the way. Because there is no going back now. No matter the dismay.

Virgil sighed, looking over the poem, and picking it up and throwing it on the floor, crumpled and probably unreadable. He can’t show that.   
He knew how the other sides can get, they’d be worried about him and shit. He didn’t feel like dealing with that right now.   
He stayed up the rest of the night, trying to make a good enough poem to suit his needs.

Logan didn’t know why he had to do this. What’s the point of writing this? He felt nothing. This experiment was weird, if you asked him. Like it made sense for the others, but not Logan.   
Logan was a robot. He was logic. He had no emotion.   
It didn’t hurt him when he was ignored and tossed aside.   
It didn’t hurt when he was tracing a push pin along the skin of his thigh.  
He felt no pain, no emotion. Why was he expected to then?  
His room was plain, to symbolize his plainness. Covered in pictures of stars and bulletin boards, and dark blue. Lots of dark blue. But other then that and his telescope, nothing in his room had any personality.   
Logic has no personality.  
Maybe that’s why he can’t write anything, and he’s sitting there, head against his hand, a frown on his head, and headphones blasting his personal playlist.   
Thinking of something.  
Something to write.  
But he found nothing.  
He made nothing.

Patton happily wrote his piece with ease. He just wrote about how much he loves his family, how beautiful Thomas was and how he loves everything.   
After all! He’s happy pappy Patton!   
Even his room screamed happy! With rainbows and stars and pastel colors.  
“Well now that I’m done, I can go and read some picture books! Eek! Or hang out with Emilie!” He jumped on his bed, happily.

Roman decided to write his piece on his feelings about Virgil.   
He picked up a feathered pen, smiling, like a doofus.

Dear Virgil,  
My darling, how are you? Good, I presume. Recently you have been invading my thoughts with your presence. When you are in the room, it is near impossible not to look at you. And with your soft glares, and your purple hair, it is just so delightful to see. To look at. To admire. I’d love to feel the feel of your hand in mine. Your chopped lips against my soft wet ones. I’d love to have you in my arms at night. I do not know this feeling, for it is oh so sudden, and oh so new. But yet I do not mind, without further udo, do not hesitate to accept my feelings.  
Love,  
Thy Roman Prince

He read it over again, and folded it into an envelope, smiling. How perfect was this, Virgil would surely love it.   
Now, back to singing Helpless from Hamilton.

Janus sat in his room, tapping his fingers against the desk. His hand was shaking as he wrote his piece.   
I know you do not know me. I am the two faced snake. Please just trust me, I just want to help. Please don’t disregard me, don’t pretend I don’t exist, please don’t leave me alone. Please.   
He just put it into the drawer of forgotten things, and banged his head against his desk.  
Why would he think they’d accept him? He’s named after a two faced god, and his role is literally being the lord of the LIES.  
The only one who would ever understand is-  
Is-  
Janus got up from his desk, and walked out of his dark room, heading down the hall, and knocking on the door covered in spiders and skulls.   
A side answered, with bags under his eyes, and holding a glass of coffee.  
“Yes?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. It was no secret Virgil did not like Janus, and Janus knew that. Yet he still wished to be with his old friend.  
“Can I... can I come in?” He asks, looking to the side.   
Virgil took a deep breath, and stepped aside, to gesture Janus to come on in. And Janus obliged.   
“Thanks, Virge...” the two faced side nodded in gratitude.   
Virgil sat down on his bed, playing with his black fidget cube.   
“Why are you here?” Virgil asked, as Deceit sat down In Virgils chair, beside his desk.  
Deceit crossed his legs, and fixed his posture. He began debating pretending this was to mock Virgil, or manipulate him. Anything but show his true weakness and feelings of inadequacy.  
But if he did that, he’d just prove everyone’s distrust of him. That he’s a lying manipulative snake.   
And that’s not what he is.  
“I felt... lonely,” he admitted, lowering his head in shame.   
Virgils eyes widened, he never expected to hear his enemy to admit that.  
“I felt lonely,” he repeated, playing with his gloved fingers. “And I knew you’re the only side that could understand how hard it is to change...” he sighed.  
“I....” Virgil didn’t know how to react. Does he turn his back on the guy that... that destroyed him, or does he accept him, and help him.  
Virgil was always a good soul at heart, seeking to protect everyone, and no matter what happened in the past, both him and Thomas were overly forgiving people.  
So Janus felt a hand being put on his. “I’m here, Cobra,” he smiles softly, using an old nickname that gave him a severe wave of nostalgia.  
“Thank you, Nightingale,” he nicknamed back, hugging the dark boy.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Cobra, I promise... you are loved...”   
Janus’ eyes widen.   
“I- loved?” He says, biting his lip to hold back tears.  
“Mhm, loved,” Virgil says, burying his anxiety down. Deceit was no longer a threat. If he ever was... yeah, he was...  
“Thank you...” Janus whispered.

———————————————

A dark side smirked, playing with his cane.   
“Oh this is gonna be a fun ride, and by the end? Thomas will be mine!” He smirked, his eyes glowing a dark orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a rip-off.  
> Bill: we know!


	3. The one where Plot comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. New side. Let’s go.

It was a normal Saturday in the Mindscape, where the sides were spending it together.  
“Time for me to see what the movie will be!” Roman said, playing with papers inside the hat. He was dressed in his Beast Onesie once more.  
“Do I actually get to vote?” Logan asks, not even looking up from his book.  
“Ha! No.”   
Virgil sighed, “can it not be a musical this time?”   
“I second that,” Janus exclaimed.  
“Come on kiddos! Musicals are fun!” Patton exclaimed.  
Remus was hiding under the table, in a dress.   
“Why is Remus wearing a dress?” Thomas asked, confused.   
“Because Remus does whatever he wants!” Remus exclaims, biting into his favorite deodorant stick.   
Everyone cringed, and focused their attention back on Roman.  
“And the movie showing this evening is...” he pulls a paper out of his hat, which was actually Janus’ hat which he stole (and yes, Janus is pissed about it).   
“My little Pony Movie!” Roman grinned.  
“Seriously? We’re watching a movie about colored fricken horses?” Virgil asked, rolling his eyes.  
“Hey! My little pony is the best! It teaches you life lessons that you’ll need forever!” Patton remarked.  
“Yeah I’ll definitely need to know not to lie to my friends, and that it’s totally not okay to have alone time,” Janus glared.  
“I, for one am quite excited for this movie!” Roman said proudly.   
As the movie began, Virgil remembered why Twilight was his favorite, as Thomas remembered why Fluttershy was his favorite pony.  
In the middle of it, Janus has enough. He stood up, angrily. “That’s enough, can we have intermission?”   
“Yeah sure,” Thomas smiles pausing it.  
Roman pouts.  
Suddenly, an overpowering feeling of unease washed over Virgil.  
“Guys...” he tried to get their attention, anxiously.  
Suddenly lights began flickering in the Mindscape living room.  
“Oh come on! The ponies obviously can’t swim like this!” Logan argued.  
“Guys!” Virgil tried again.  
“You are being way too nerdy, this is a movie about colored pony’s! Would you react that way with Trolls the movie, a movie made for children?!” Roman tried to fight back.  
The colors of the mind world began fading.  
“Guys!” Virgil boomed, his anxiety reaching his peak. He was hyperventilating.  
“What’s going on?!” Patton said, noticing the lack of colors.  
“Well well Well, look at the menagerie!” A side said, stepping out of the shadows. He had a long orange jacket, and scarf, and three scars over his left eye. He held himself by a cane and a smirk.  
“Oh my god,” Janus covered his mouth, in shock.  
“It can’t be,” Virgil says, glaring him down, as Roman pulled out his sword.  
“You know who he is, Virgil?!” Thomas exclaims.  
“Someone I never thought would ever show his face again!”   
“Im going in!” Roman ran in, swinging his sword, but the mysterious side didn’t even flinch.  
He just grabbed Romans collar, and suddenly Romans colors began fading.   
“ROMAN!” Patton yelled, rushing over to his friends aid, as Roman was dropped to the ground.  
“I...”  
“Who are you!” Patton glared. When Patton was glaring, everyone was concerned.  
“Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?! I’m the loser of the game...” his cocky tone shifted darker. “You didn’t even know you were fucking playing.”  
“Thomas’ depression,” Virgil says, looking down.  
“What?!” Logan snapped. Thomas was depressed?  
“He’s Thomas’ anger, his fury!” Virgil repeated.  
“I.. but Thomas isn’t an angry person,” Roman mumbled weakly.  
“He doesn’t have to be, this bastard terrorized him before, and is back again...” Janus says, glaring Wrath down.  
“Oh come on guys, loosen up! After all, remember how awful Thomas is!”  
“What did you do to Roman! Also why can’t anyone EVER tell me about my sides?!” Thomas looked around, anxiously.   
“I simply... took away the one thing that made him special...” Wrath brushed the end of his cane.  
Logan gasped. “His creativity...”   
“Ba da bing, ba da...” he smirked, knowing Remus was behind him about to hit him with his mace.  
“Boom,” he whispered, grabbing Remus’ wrist and snatching his colors.   
Remus flew back, feeling the energy drain out of him.  
“Oh my god,” Janus said, “only I’m allowed to hurt him, you bastard!”  
“Wanna try me too?” Wrath cooed.  
“Thomas, think something creative,” Logan exclaimed, anxiously.  
“I um.. I can’t think of anything... at all! It’s like he sucked away my creativity!”   
“That’s Because hé did, that’s what Wrath does, it takes you and you’re personality. Trust me!” Virgil glared.  
“Aww, Virgie, we aren’t enemies,” Wrath said, in a sing-song voice.  
“No, I think we are, and don’t ever call me that, you PSYCHO.”  
Wrath simply laughed, then kissed Virgil, which made Roman cringe from the inside.  
Virgil pushed him off. “Don’t ever do that again, you RAT.”  
Wrath laughed harder. “Oh you always were a tease, come on Virgil, we used to be such a great team! Terrorizing Thomas and making his life a living hell!”   
“I don’t know if you noticed, but my dark strange son has turned a new leaf!” Patton protectively wrapped an arm around Virgils waist.  
“Like thé video game!” Thomas cries.  
“Not the time,” Janus snapped.  
“And you, Janus, god, where did your spark go? You’re manipulation?” Depression inched closer, grabbing Deceit’s chin aggressively.   
“You’re... darkness?” He caressed the side’s cheek, with a wicked grin.  
“Leave him alone!” Virgil yelled.  
“Never,” Wrath pulled away, adjusting his scarf.  
“Now that I made my presence quite clear, I best be on my way,” he smirked, twirling his cane around.  
“Fix Roman and Remus first!” Patton cried.  
“Aw, fine,” he returned their colors, though if you look closely, Roman’s and Remus’ colors were muted.  
“Well, see ya later, guys, gals, and non existent binary pals!” He disappeared.  
“I hate that guy,” Virgil groaned.  
“He invalidated Joan!” Thomas exclaimed.  
Logan helped Roman up.  
“Who the actual hell was that?! And how does he know you?!” Roman asked.   
Virgil took a deep breath.  
“Wrath. My ex boyfriend...” he tried to suppress a panic attack.  
“Boyfriend!?” Everyone cried, especially Roman who felt deep jealousy arise.   
“Yeah, boyfriend,”   
“What is up with the Us at the end of you dark side’s names? All of yours end with US except you,Virgil!” Roman asked.   
“Well actually... Virgil isn’t my real name...” Virgil gulped.  
He looked at Janus, who nodded in approval, taking his brother’s hand.  
“It’s Virgilious.”   
Everyone gasped.  
“Am I the only one who predicted this?!” Logan facepalmed.  
“Yeah..”  
“Okay, names aside, this Doesn’t explain what Wrath is planning...” Logan said, fixing his tie.  
“I don’t know, but I do know Thomas, everything’s about to get a hell lot more complicated...” Virgil said.  
All the sides bit their lips.   
There was a long pause before anyone dared say anything.  
“Great! Well I’m gonna go die!” Thomas facepalmed into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha  
> Ha  
> Ha
> 
> Bill: BITCHES COMMENT.


	4. The one where relationships progress

After the incident with Wrath, the whole mind palace was tense. 

Even Patton, the usually happy go lucky one of the team, had been more on edge. More skittish. 

But the ones affected most was probably Roman and Virgil.

Virgil, was obvious. His ex partner was back, of course the anxious trait would be, well, anxious. 

But Roman’s made less sense. Why was he so snippy?why was he glaring at Patton so much? 

That’s what Logan seeks to investigate. After all, he and Janus were the only ones with a brain here.

Logan wrote down some notes, in the living room. 

More muted colors, more of a snippy attitude, and less creative drive. Strange for someone dead-set on getting Thomas to Broadway.  
“What ya doing?” Patton leaned in, looking at Logan’s paper. Patton really did get on Logan’s nerves sometimes. How was he so.... emotional. While Logan was a robot?

He sighed, “nothing, Patton,” he stated, not wanting to deal with the overly positive side.

“You worried about Roman too?” Patton frowned.

“Too?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. It made sense others would notice as well, but he never would have expected Patton to have.

“Well yeah? He’s my kiddo, plus I know what sides are feeling at all times, I am Thomas’ emotional core,” Patton explained.

Now that he brought it up, it made a lot of sense. Of course the side that was the core of a lot of Thomas’ feelings would be able to see things like this.

“Wait, so you can feel my emotions at all times?” Logan asked, intrigued.

“Well yeah?” Patton giggled, as if it was obvious.

“Huh,” Logan didn’t know how to react to this new found information. He never did realize why whenever he felt down, Patton was there, noticing. 

“So what do you sense about Roman?” Logan asked, getting back on track. This strange feeling of anxiety in his stomach would have to wait.

“I feel betrayal, and most of all, a growing depression and anger in him...” Patton frowned. Knowing the trait, he probably felt as though he was at fault for Creativity’s short comings.

“How long?” Logan asked, writing all this down. 

“Ever since we went to court,” he bit his lip. “It got really bad after he found out his brother was back,” 

Logan paused, jotting this all down. He never thought of the possibility that Roman felt inadequate to the others, or useless to Thomas. But now that it was stated, it made all the more sense why he was acting so.... low, as humans put it.

“I’ve been taking notes on all the sides mental states,” Patton noted.

“You have?” Logan asked, shocked. Patton never struck him as the note taking type.

Patton reached into his pockets, and pulled out some papers.

They had doodles of hearts and flowers all over them, but there were parts of them that were interesting.

Virgil’s getting increasingly happier, my son! My son is finally growing into the flower I knew he was! And no one would deflower him.

Logan fought back the urge to smile at the phrasing Patton had. He’s also glad that Virgil was getting better. Sometimes he felt as though Virgil was the only one who saw him.

Ironic, since logic and Anxiety should logically have bad relations.

Roman is angry, I can feel it. I wish I could help my dramatic son! But I don’t know how.

Janus is now my son. I have adopted him. He is my slimy son. If anyone hurts my slimy son I will not give them a cookie.

It was growing near impossible for Logan not to smile. He never realized that Patton cared this much about them.

Logan’s sad. He wants to be heard, I wish I knew how to show him I see and hear him. :( my nerdy boi! He feels like he could disappear and we wouldn’t care! Hehe, Dear Evan Hansen reference!

Logan froze, holding the paper stating his- his analysis.

“Patton, I am not lonely, I know I am valued, I am Logic after all, I cannot feel,” Logan stated, his smile morphing into his usual serious look.

“You can feel too!” Patton protested.

“No I cannot, Logic can’t feel, anyway, your note taking skills are a bit lacking, but I wouldn’t mind having you around to help me investigate what Depression could want,” Logan stated.

Patton’s frown morphed into a huge grin. If his eyes could turn into stars, they would.

“You want me to help you?” He asks, clearly trying to hold in a squeal. 

Logan didn’t understand why Patton was so happy to work with someone like Logan.

“Yes, your empathic connections with other sides can prove useful,” Logan explained.

“Yay! Im gonna go get some ice cream to celebrate!” Patton rushed off.

Logan sighed, looking back down at Patton’s notes.

Why is Logan so sad, I wish he saw how much we love him.

He crumpled the paper and pocketed that one, putting the rest in his notebook.

He stood up, and walked out of the Mind Palace living room.

Janus knocked on Virgil’s door, sighing. 

“What do you want?” He asked.

“I didn’t want to speak with you,” he lies.

Virgil sighed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in.

He instructed him to sit down at the black bed.

“Wrath’s back,” Janus mumbled.

“Yeah, Wow, Congrats, you saw the fucking obvious,” Virgil spat.

“How are you taking it?” Janus asked, his face showing clear concern for the emo trait.

“Eh, shitty, to be honest. He’s really trying to get me to help him,” he sighed.

“Are you going to...” Janus asked, apprehensively.

“Obviously not? I care about protecting Thomas. All that bastard wants is to kill him.” 

“I’m sure that’s not all he wants,” Deceit frowns.

“Look, get out of my room okay? Stop acting like we are friends, we aren’t. We never will be. Not again,” Virgil glared, his face dark.

“Virgil-“ Janus called out.

“Get out,” Virgil hissed.

Janus sighed, walking out, closing the door behind him.

That’s what he gets for trying to be nice, he supposed. 

Roman sat against his mirror, playing with his sword.

“Once upon a time, there was a.. a... damnit!” He banged his head against the wall. 

He’s been trying to create a story all day, but ever since his encounter with Wrath, he can’t make ANYTHING.

It’s killing him.

He got up, placing a hand on the golden mirror.

“All this work... and what does it get me?” He mumbled, to himself, reciting some lyrics from Rose’s Turn (Gypsy)

His hair was messier then usual, his skin paler then normal, rivaling his opposite for how pale it was.

He took off his crown, looking at it, frowning. He traced the crown’s front.

The crown began cracking.

“Why am I just not good enough for you?” He began singing, placing the shattering crown on the bed.

“What did I do, how do I make it up to you,” he began walking around.

“Ever since we were young, all we wanted was to grow up, and now we’re here, going on thirty, still so lonely, staying away!” He hugged himself.

“A broken crown, on a statue of sand, waiting for its time to crash around the land,” he faced himself.

“Look at me here, all I see is a mess, all I see is a side no one ever has in mind,” a tear fell down.

The tempo began speeding. Up. “We fought so hard, trying to get you on that stage, but you never could cave, no your morality was there! 

Or that time we tried to be all together, but all you could think about was worry, why can’t I ever be your worry? 

Ooh, why oh why, is it my fate to be the prince with no kingdom around? Why oh why oh why, is my crown shattering, maybe cause I’m no longer mattering? 

Do I no longer matter, to you...” he finished his final note, curling up, beside his broken crown.

He didn’t even notice his once white outfit was beginning to turn black.

“I just want you to listen me....  
Fuck morality....”


	5. The one where they play Monopoly

Patton and Logan have devised a plan to figure out the tensions in the group. It took a lot of trial and error (and baking fails) but they finally figured out one.

If they figure out what the problem relationships were, they could fix them, and be a better unit for Thomas!

At least that’s what Logan said.

So Patton had arranged a board game night.

And that’s how all the sides (minus the now revealed orange side) and Thomas were sitting together around the coffee table in the Mind-palace living room. 

Remus provided chips, avocados, and for some reason cupcakes with ketchup. He was the only one who ate those cupcakes. 

Patton happily made cookies for everyone, “I helped make them,” Logan added.

“Oh, so that’s why they suck!” Remus cackles.

“Okay. I’m all for bonding or whatever, but do we have to play monopoly?”Virgil groaned.

“Oh come on kiddo! It has Disney!” Patton shook the Disney monopoly box. 

Both Thomas’ and Roman’s eyes light up.

“I’m in,” Roman announced.

Logan wrote down something, as he was eyeing Roman.

“What’s up with the black outfit? You taking after me?” Virgil smirked.

“Shut up, no, I just wanted to try something new!” He announced, proudly.

“Okay, how about we begin?” Thomas asks.

“Should we do teams?” Logan asked, eyeing Patton. 

Patton tried not to squeak. He totally did not like Logan. Nope! Okay.

Maybe a little. Especially when he held his hand while they were baking...

“Sure,” Thomas smiled.

“Okay, Patton and I will be a team,” Logan announced. Patton’s eyes would become hearts if he doesn’t calm down.

“Well that’s a twist, it’s usually you and Jack the fibber as you claim that you guys are the only smart ones,” Roman rolled his eyes.

“He’s not wrong,” Virgil added.

“Well Patton and I are working on a project together, so I think it’s a good err... bonding? Experience?” He flipped through some flashcards.

Patton hummed in agreement.

“Fine, then I take Thomas,” Roman announced.

“I guess it’s you and I, Virgil,” Janus smiles, trying to seem friendly.

“Don’t,” He glared.

“I’m alone! Wee!” Remus grinned. 

A couple hours have passed. So far, Virgil and Janus were in the lead.

“I totally don’t have that, sorry,” Janus bluffed.

“Damnit,” Roman said, somehow not realizing that Janus was obviously lying.

That earned him a facepalm from Virgil.

“Okay, all the plots are sold, and from what I can tell, the people with the most houses is Janus and Virgil, congratulations, you won.” Logan announced.

“We make a pretty bad team,” Janus says to Virgil.

“You know what? Janus? Stop. Stop trying to be my friend, stop trying to hit on me, stop acting like you aren’t a backstabbing, manipulative, BASTARD.” Virgil glared, getting up and walking off. It’s as if someone erased his memory of them fixing their relationship. Maybe someone did? 

Everyone looked at Janus, in confusion.

“I’m gonna head to my room,” he sighs, walking off.

“Transitioning to a light side is always difficult huh...” Thomas sighs.

“Well, technically, there are no real ‘light’ or ‘dark’ sides. Every side has the potential for good and bad. Lying can be good, and too much morality can be stifling,” Logan explained.

“I- no, there’s good and bad!” Roman snaps.

“Roman, life is not in fact a storybook. There are no dragons for you to fight, there are no pure bad guys. At least not in Thomas. Just like there are no pure good sides. Even I am capable of good and bad,” Logan elaborated.

“Yeah, right,” Roman glared.

“I genuinely don’t understand why the concept of moral grayness bothers you so much. No one is purely evil. No one is purely good. It’s not possible,” 

“What about Hitler?” Thomas brought up.

“Hitler is a rare breed of pure evil, but those people are very very very rare,” Logan sighed. “Thomas is a good person, but he has flaws, just like we all do, even parts of Thomas have their own flaws,” 

“Then what’s your flaw, nerdy wolverine?” Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Simple, I am too analytical and I cannot process human emotion well, nor feel it,” he stated.

“Wait, so you can’t feel love?” Patton asks, frowning.

“I am... not sure,” he looks down.

“I mean, I know my flaw! I’m way too over protective of Thomas and his status of a “good person,” but I, I promise I’m working on it,” Patton smiles at Thomas.

“well I don’t have flaws, I’m going to check on Virgil,” Roman states.

“Of course, that would be wise,” Logan deduces.

Roman walked into Virgil’s room, forgetting to knock. But surprisingly, Virgil didn’t growl at him for it.

Virgil was under his covers, listening to his headphones. 

Roman closed thé door, sitting down beside the side.

“You good?” Roman asked, frowning.

“Go away,” Virgil mumbled.

“What happened between you and Janus...” he asks.

Virgil sighed. He blinked, curling his hands up into fists.

“It was years ago, I was dating Et- Depression, and Janus and I were like brothers back then. He basically raised me. One day; he snapped at me about hurting Thomas and using my powers of protection to cause him harm, then I snapped that he doesn’t know jackshit about what Thomas needs, then deceit says what he does need is to get rid of the disorder that is me, then I told him that he’ll never be good enough for anyone here,” Virgil admitted.

“So both of you said things you regret...” Roman smiled sadly.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Virgil admitted.

Roman scooted closer to Virgil.

“What are you listening to?” He asked gently.

“Bring me to life by Evanescence,” Virgil chuckles a bit.

“You emo,” Roman playfully hit his arm.

“Okay, extra dramatic shit,” Virgil spat.

“Oh shut up, Dr. gloom,” Roman began getting up to walk away, when virgil grabbed at his arm.

“Stay...” he whispers. 

Roman smiles, softly, and laid down beside Virgil.

“You know, I think I’m really digging your black outfit,” he smirks.

“You do? It just turned black randomly... I don’t know...” Roman explains.

“Weird, but hey, maybe it means you finally accept you aren’t always the hero?” 

“How dare thou!” Roman snapped.

Virgil erupted in a burst of giggles.

“Sorry, but thy does not understand your old tongue,” he grinned.

“Wow, Manic at the disco is able to grin after all!” Roman teased.

Virgil hit against the prince.

“You are a dick,” Virgil added.

“And you are a weirdo,” he spat back.

“You know... weird question, do you believe in soulmates?” Virgil asked, staring at his ceiling.

“I’d like to,” Roman admitted.

“I just can’t help but wonder, who is my soulmate...” Virgil sighed, closing his eyes.

Roman decided to do something risky, and took the dark trait’s hand.

Virgil blushed, but didn’t comment.

They just laid there, peacefully, happily.

And Roman tried so hard to ignore the voice of Wrath telling him that he’s being perfect.


	6. The one where logicality grows

Before the Monopoly Game]

“Do we have to bake?” Logan asked, face in a book.  
“Mhm! Baking is amazing! Come on, Lo!” Patton grinned.  
“I- alright,” he puts down his book. “How hard can it be?”  
“Exactly! Okay first we need butter, flour, chocolate chips,” he began listing everything they need, rushing around the kitchen.   
“Okay, now put the flour in the bowl,” Patton grinned.  
“Just a cup and a half?” Logan asked.  
“Mhm!”   
He poured it in.  
He grabbed the egg and put it in, along with the egg shells.  
“No! You don’t put egg shells inside!” patton panicked, taking out the shells.  
“Apologies, this is my first time baking,” Logan explained.  
“It’s fine,” Patton smiled, throwing out the shell pieces.  
“Okay, now, let’s mix!” Patton turned on the mixer.  
“It seems to be going slowly, perhaps I should turn it up-“ Logan suggests.  
“Don’t worry, I got this,” Patton proudly reassured.  
Logan smiled. In all his time living with Patton, he never really minded the company of the strange side.  
“Okay! Now we need to add some SUGAR and CHOCOLATE chips!” He yelled, throwing in tons of chocolate chips, and sugar.  
“Now what?” Logan asks.  
“Now, now we put it into the oven,”   
“But they don’t look like cookies?” Logan notes.  
“Well yeah, I cut them into circles, but I start by having it a cookie block!” Patton explained.  
“Oh,” Logan was really out of his comfort zone here.  
Patton smiled as the oven began ticking. “and now, my favorite part...” he smirks.  
Then he covers Logan and himself in flour.  
“Why am I covered in flower? Is this also a part of baking?” Logan asked.  
“Nope! This is just fun!” He threw eggs at Logan’s hair.  
“Hey, so do I throw stuff back?”   
Patton nodded. Logan could do this, he picked up some sugar and threw it at Patton.  
Patton giggled, throwing chocolate at the logical side, who threw it back.  
“We look like human cookies!” Patton pointed out.  
“This is oddly entertaining!” Maybe it was because of paytons energy, but he felt this feeling of joy.  
“Yeah I know! Now...” he grins mischievously, and poured milk all over Logan.  
“I- god, Patton, this is freezing!” Logan shivered!   
Patton grinned. “I know!”  
“We should clean this up, before the other sides see me like this,” Logan sighed.  
“Okay, Okay,” Patton grabbed a broom and some stuff to wash the floor.  
“This was fun, wasn’t it?” Patton asked.  
“Honestly? Strangely yes,” Logan admitted. What was happening to him?  
Patton took his hand, and Logan, smiled. A blush crept on Patton’s face as they began cleaning together.

[Present time]  
Roman couldn’t help but feel guilty for manipulating Virgil like that.  
“It’s not that bad” depression cooed, in his thoughts.  
“I still feel bad,” Roman admitted in this thoughts.  
“Don’t you want to help Thomas? To take down Paranoia and Deceit?” Thé voice echoed.  
Roman sighed, nodding and walking off into his room, in a blissful trance of obedience.  
Depression smirked, he had the prince in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2400 
> 
> Bill cipher: well Well, I’ve invaded another fanfic, mwahaHa, I will reign forever!  
> Lizzy: go away.


End file.
